Relax
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Naruto's been volenteered to be the Sand siblings Handy Man for the day. What will happen when Kankouro and Temari go out, and Gaara's left all alone with the sexy blond? NaruGaa, Yaoi, Smut. Posted for my best friend, Ta-chan!


"It's so nice to have a man that actually does stuff around here."Temari chimed as the blonde paced Gaara's open bedroom door, catching his interest. It wasn't very hard these days. The only thing keeping him from going mad at all the paperwork was the fact that if he did, he wouldn't have to worry about paperwork, because he'd have no village to do paperwork for. "In here, Naruto-kun."His sister's voice brought him out of his musings and perked his interest even more. What was Naruto doing here?

"I see the problem."Naruto said as Gaara stood and headed for the door. "It's just the drain plunged, that's all. Probably hair."He said lightly. Gaara walked to the bathroom to see the two blondes' heads were gone. Both were ducked under the bathroom sink in the cabinet. Naruto had shed his orange jacket and was in just a white tank that stuck slightly him in ways that made Gaara feel slightly guilty for staring. His pants were just regular jeans that hung low on his hips, a dirty orange rag in his back pocket.

"Temari." Gaara spoke up; startling the two, making Naruto bumped his head and Temari to jump slightly. Both turned to look at him in astonishment. "I'm sure Naruto has better things to do then fix your plumbing."He said.

"Not at all."Naruto grinned at him. It made Gaara's heart stutter in its beat.

"He offered when I was complaining to Shikamaru."Temari said.

"Yea, I fix my plumbing all the time."Naruto stood and wiped his hands on his jeans, making them go even lower so the top of his black boxers showed. Gaara bit back a groan. "Anyway, just let me go get the tool kit from your guys shed, and I'll be right back up…You have one of those don't you?"Naruto asked at the looks he was getting for the two.

"We have a shed?"Gaara asked.

"We have tools?"Kankouro stuck his head in over his brother's shoulder. Gaara was slightly startled by him, but said nothing.

"See what I mean? Those two are hopeless. They'll never find a good girl and settle down."Temari grumbled, shaking her head. Naruto chuckled, and shrugged.

"It's okay, really. Half the guys I know can't do it, either. Just one of the perks of living on your own, I guess."He shrugged again and started forward. "Excuse me; I'll be back in a bit."Gaara inhaled the musky, sexy smell from Naruto as he passed by him, that beautiful body just inches from Gaara's hands. He almost whined. He watched Naruto go, the warmth that seemed to pour off the boy ebbing away quicker then Gaara thought possible.

"Anyway, I'm going to catch a movie, want to come?"Kankouro asked.

"I would…but I have to watch Naruto."Temari said.

"I'll watch him."Gaara cursed himself as he almost blurted the words out. His siblings stared at him for a long moment before shrugging.

"Okay. If you'll watch him, then I'll go."She bypassed Gaara with one more last wary look, before totally ignoring him and delving into an argument with Kankouro on what movie to go see. "Oh, Naruto. That was fast."Temari smiled at the blond boy who was just coming up, a little sweaty from going outside. "Kankouro and I are going to see a movie, so Gaara'll show what else needs to be done. You don't mind do you?"She asked.

"Nah, Have fun guys."Naruto smiled happily and jogged the rest of the way to Gaara, whose heart stuttered again. "It'll be fun, neh, Gaara?"Naruto clasped his shoulder, making him shudder inwardly. He gave a nod, which Temari took as approval and fled the house after her other brother.

Naruto eyed the light bulb, glancing at Gaara who was holding the ladder, staring up at him. He flushed slightly and quickly looked away from the boy, his heart beating faster and faster. This was the last thing on his list to do. It had to of been a good two hours since he first came, and Temari and Kankouro had yet to return.

"Can you fix it?"Gaara asked, drawing the blond from his musings. Naruto smiled.

"Of course, just hand me that other light bulb from the box."Naruto instructed. Gaara let go of the ladder and walked to his home desk, picking up the box and opening the lid, turning around to ask Naruto what size when he nearly dropped the box. Naruto was in the process of taking off his shirt. Oh, god…Seeing the neat, tan abs from beneath the slick wet from sweat white shirt had been one thing. Seeing the latter without the white barrier was a whole other, even sexier matter. One that made Gaara want to shift, his pants tightening a bit. "Gaara?"Naruto asked. "Does it bother you?"He gestured at his chest as if Gaara needed it to be pointed out to him. He didn't. He was watching a lone sweat bead rollover Naruto's tan…delicious looking skin as if he were someone stranger left out in the desert for days and Naruto was an Oasis. Yes, Naruto was an oasis. Tan skin the color of sand, eyes wide and blue, sparkling like the surface of a lake in the sun, lashes like the bows of palm trees over his eyes. Oh, dear god…He was getting closer…Please…don't blush! Gaara did a very dark red, guilty blush as he back up on his desk. Gaara was captured. Naruto leaned in, a cheeky grin on those pink, kissable lips. Gaara's heart wasn't stuttering anymore, it was going through a series of heart attacks, on after another. "It's okay to look, Gaara-kun…"Naruto smirked.

"You…You k-knew?"He was not stuttering. It's just hormones, yeah, he's a teenager. It's just his voice cracking. That's it. Oh, god, he's getting closer.

"Of course. It's not like it wasn't that obvious."Naruto murmured, a hand clasping on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara did shudder this time, his eyes flickering slightly. This can't be happening. It's just too good to be true. His eyes widened when his lips were pressed up against slightly chapped, warm, moist lips. Then they fluttered closed, leaning in.

Naruto smirked slightly, pressing the boy even further into the desk. He lightly ran his tongue over Gaara's lips, pushing past the weak defenses. He roamed around, searching the area as if to find treasure. He found it.

Gaara moaned weakly. The sound surprised him, making him jump slightly. That came from him? He could….He could moan….? He did it again, louder, as Naruto ran a hand up his back, gripping the back of his head lightly, pulling him further into the kiss.

"Uh...Naruto…What…?"Gaara yelped when Naruto pulled away, and grabbed his ass. What the hell was he doing? He was picked up, wrapping his legs instantly around Naruto's waist in fear of being dropped. "Where are we going?"Gaara demanded. Naruto smirked.

"The bed of course. Unless you want to do it on your desk?"Naruto asked, eye brow rising. Gaara blushed, a dark red color that almost matched his hair. He shook his head. "Eh, that'll come later I guess."Naruto grinned sexily, making Gaara blush even more.

"Naruto. Why are you doing this?"Gaara asked as his body was laid out on the bed. Naruto looked up at him with dark lust hazed eyes. He was kissed again, this time, his breath simply being blown away.

"Because I love you, and I want to see you under me, squirming and calling out my name in ecstasy."Naruto breathed, staring into Gaara's eyes. Gaara shivered and gasped slightly.

"You….Y-you do?"He asked, shaking a bit.

"Yea, of course. You're beautiful, who wouldn't?"Naruto asked lightly, tracing Gaara's face. Gaara blushed. "So, Shall I continue?"He asked with a teasing smile. Gaara smiled back a bit in return and nodded. Instantly he felt lips and teeth on his neck, his red jacket being pulled apart, and thrown carelessly to the floor. Good thing this was his room and the door always locked when closed. His thoughts then turned to the hands stroking his skin, making him tingle and squirm. Oh, god. He wanted to feel this all the time. Ohhh…He moaned. That felt very good.

"Ahh….Do that again."Gaara said softly. Naruto smirked against his skin and complied, licking up and down his chest, taking in the paler boy's delicious taste.

"If you like this, you'll love what I'm about to do."Naruto murmured against the pale skin, dragging the pants down the pale legs, boxers and all. Gaara's eyes widened and he stared at Naruto, who leaned down, swiping at the head of Gaara's erection with his tongue. He wasn't…He wasn't going to….Oh my god, yes, He was….Gaara moaned, arched slightly as a moist warm sensation surrounded his erection.

"Naruto!"He cried out, the other boy holding down his hips. Gaara's legs widened to give him more room, pale fingers disappearing in the blond hair. Naruto hummed in approval, making Gaara moan loudly, his fingers clenching painfully. "Uhn…Ha…hah…"Gaara's breath was a lost cause, so was his heart that beat almost painfully against his rib cage. He started when he felt press against his entrance, glancing down at Naruto, who pulled away slightly, a sting of saliva hanging from his lip.

"Relax, Gaara, or it'll hurt a lot more."Naruto soothed, rubbing his thigh. "I promise to go as slow as you want me to."He said, leaning up and kiss Gaara's lips lightly. "Just relax." Gaara followed his instructions, wincing slightly as the finger slipped in. It felt weird, not good but not bad either, wiggling around. Then another pressed in. That hurt. He whimpered, and instantly lips were ravishing his, a warm tan hand gripping his, his other hand still tangled in Naruto's hair. Both males hissed when their erections brushed, Gaara bucking against the tan boy. Naruto ground down, causing Gaara to moan loudly, almost forgetting the fingers inside him. That was until they started to stretch him. That of kind stung. "Relax. Just focus on me."Naruto whispered to him, catching his gaze. Gaara did, staring at the god that lay on top of him, pleasuring him. He kept Naruto's gaze for a moment or two, till Naruto hit that one spot.

"Ah!"Gaara cried out, eyes clenching shut as white fireworks burst in the back of his eyes, his body clenching down to keep the fingers there. "More….Naruto….M-more…"He pleaded shamelessly. It was just too much pleasure to feel bad about begging for it. His whole body shook in pleasure, no longer feeling the pain as Naruto rubbed against that one spot again. Then the pressure disappeared. Gaara whimpered in loss and Naruto smiled, kissing gently.

"Relax, okay?"He asked, worriedly watching Gaara as he pressed into the entrance. Gaara gasped, tensing slightly, but then remembered what Naruto had told him and relaxed, nodding to the waiting blond. Naruto wasted no time, seating himself fully in one thrust. Tears sparkled Gaara's eyes at the sudden wave of pain and he was quickly shushed by Naruto. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but it'll get better."Naruto whispered against his lips softly. Gaara waited until the pain subsided and slowly nodded again for Naruto to move. Which he did in slow smooth thrusts, watching Gaara for any sign of pain. Finally Gaara gripped Naruto's shoulders, growling slightly.

"Move faster."Naruto grinned at the words and pulled back almost all the way out and slammed back in, right on Gaara's prostate, making the other male arch, crying out. Naruto kept this pace, mercilessly pounding into the other male's prostate, Gaara crying out and clawing at Naruto's back. Naruto didn't even register the pain, eyes only for Gaara's face. His red hair messed up and slick with sweat, his face flushed with pleasure, his eyes hazy with lust and love, almost closed from the onslaught on his prostate. "I….Uh….I'm gonna…"He tried to warn Naruto, but the other boy just wrapped his hand around Gaara's member making the red head shudder and arch even more. After just a few strokes, Gaara came, hard, all over their stomachs and Naruto's hand. He clenched his muscles, crying out Naruto's name.

The spasming of the muscles around his erection and the call of his name was all Naruto could stand, thrusting one last time and coming inside Gaara with a feral growl. He collapsed on the panting male, sticky and sweaty, but content to just stay there. He rolled to Gaara's side, pulling the sheets around them and cuddling up to the male's side, pulling Gaara close.

"Naruto?"Gaara asked softly.

"Hm?"Naruto asked, nuzzling Gaara's cheek with his nose.

"I love you."He said softly. Naruto's eyes flickered open and he smiled brightly at Gaara.

"Yea, I love you, too, Gaara."Naruto whispered, kissing his lightly on his bruised lips. "Relax, and go to sleep." He added lightly, curling even further around Gaara.

"Yea, that's sounds nice."Gaara turned on his side, Naruto instantly wrapped around him, spooning against his back. Gaara sighed and smiled a bit, closing his eyes and falling into a warm, dreamless sleep.


End file.
